The Water Bender of Minazu
by Nyakai
Summary: Aang and his friends lead Prince Zuko to a northern water nation island that has had no part of the war for years. One water bender especially doesn't want to see the fire nation return and takes matters into her own hands. One shot.


**Disclaimer:** Sadly, Avatar isn't mine. If it was, I'd be extremely happy. Seeing as how I'm only moderately happy, I have no financial rights to the show. :)

**a.n.** I refer to the water bender as "the woman" a lot, but really she's 17 or 18... around Zuko's ago. Yeah, not really old.

**The Water Bender of Minazu**

Katara checked the group's progress on the map they had recently picked up in the earth nation. Now they were only weeks away from the North Pole and with anticipation overtaking all of them, they unanimously decided to make as few stops as possible. They also wanted to make fewer stops so less people could identify them when Prince Zuko asked around. Lately he had kept close on their tail, even though they repeatedly attempted to ditch him.

Katara looked to the water behind Appa. For once, there was no sign of Zuko's warship. Even though that was a welcomed sign, nothing but water in all directions was not. When they had decided to cut down on eye witnesses, they also decided not to fly in view of land.

Glancing back at the map, something caught her eye and she gasped. "Aang!" she called, hurriedly crossing Appa's saddle on her knees. "Aang, check this out!" Katara thrust the map into his hands and he almost dropped the reigns.

"What? An island?" he questioned as he followed her pointing finger.

"Not just any island- Minazu! The southernmost island of the northern water kingdom."

"Really?" said Aang, interest suddenly springing into his voice. "It's nowhere near the North Pole."

"Yeah, but it's one of the most famous places of any water kingdom. Gran Gran used to tell me stories of the benders and healers of Minazu. They used to be the elite of all water benders," explained Katara in a voice full of memory. Looking back at Aang, he appeared mesmerized, hanging on her every word. "But that was awhile ago. There might not be as many great people there now."

"Well... still, it might be worth it to stop there. We're kinda low on supplies, anyway." The two looked back at Sokka, who was reclining against the side of the expansive saddle.

"Hey, Sokka, we're going to Minazu!" Katara called cheerfully. Her brother glanced at her drowsily, his hands behind his head as if he was trying to go to sleep. "Remember? From Gran Gran's stories."

"Hm? Oh, yeah, that's great," he replied in a tone far from caring.

With the change in course, the trip seemed to be a little more bearable. Appa was headed away from the earth continent he previously had been flying parallel with; the water kingdom island was further out in sea.

Within two hours, the island was in sight. It wasn't large, and the majority of the land was dominated by a steep, snowcapped mountain right in the middle. A prestigious-looking city was near the beach, and Appa was directed to land past the outskirts in a secluded bay. 

"Okay, if this is a water tribe, why are we hiding?" Sokka asked, stretching, as Aang jumped from the flying bison to the ground. Katara followed daintily, bringing a bag with which to gather supplies.

"We're not completely safe until we reach the North Pole. Until then, we have to take all precau-" His sister was interrupted by the sound of violently crashing waves nearby. Momo perched on Aang's shoulder as everyone hastened out of the bay and toward the beach in full view of Minazu City. 

There on the shore was a long haired woman dressed in garments of various blues, bending water. She was moving with the tide in and out, creating large waves and letting them dissolve back into the ocean. She swayed with practiced ease; a definite rhythm flowed through her routine.

"Hey, Katara," Aang whispered, his eyes glued to the woman, "is she one of the elite your grandma was talking about?" A grin broke on the girl's face and never seemed to stop growing.

"I think so." Suddenly Katara began waving and calling to the woman. "Hey! Over here! Hi! We're travelers!" She took off running down the beach and Aang followed, Momo clinging to his shoulder.

"Hey, what about taking _precautions_?" cried and indignant Sokka. He remained where he was and watched as the other boy slowed and looked back.

"Well, she looks like an experienced water bender. Come on!"

"Oh, just great," muttered Sokka, folding his arms across his chest. "Let's just throw caution to the wind, here. Why don't we go run up to a fire bender next?" When he found the other two were almost to the strange woman, he begrudgingly followed. 

Even with Katara's outburst, the water bender's concentration wasn't broken. In fact, she went on controlling the tide as if she had heard nothing. She had her eyes closed, and with the solemnness of her movements, it was almost like she was doing a water bending meditation.

Aang and Katara, out of breath, stopped right next to her and observed the woman, thinking it rude to interrupt. Her skin was slightly fairer than Katara's, but she had the natural hair like a water tribesman's. It was pulled back out of her face and hung halfway down her back. She wore common clothes, each article a different shade of blue, but matching tastefully.

The two thought they could stand and watch her bend water forever until Sokka finally reached them.

"Well," he announced unnecessarily loudly. Compared to the rhythmic roll of the tides, his voice almost sounded grating. "Any enlightened water bending secrets yet?" His sister immediately turned and hit him in the shoulder, glaring at him the whole time.

The tide withdrew and the waters calmed. The water which looked and sounded almost artistic returned to normal as the woman straightened and opened her eyes. Her gaze drifted over them all, though none felt as if she had really looked at them. For being from the a water kingdom, she had an unnatural shade of green eyes. Unnatural to Katara, at least, who had never seen anyone from any water tribes with anything other than blue or brown.

"Welcome, strangers," the woman greeted with a smile. Her sights landed on Aang and Momo, although it didn't feel like she saw them at all; her gaze seemed almost hollow. "Why did you hide in the bay? We have docks right next to our city." She motioned behind her to the grand buildings surrounded by a wall of water kingdom craft further down the beach.

"We're not here for very long. Just stopped for supplies," Katara said, holding up the bag.

"I'm Aang," piped the air bender, grinning broadly. He then proceeded to introduce the others and the woman inclined her head to each in turn.

"I am Menai. I guess I'm not the only bender around," she said, directing her hollow gaze toward Katara.

Wide-eyed, the girl asked, "How did you know that?" Menai smiled warmly.

"I can just... tell. A little talent of mine." She paused and turned her head back toward the ocean. Her eyes closed and a grimace spread over her features. "Can I assume," she began at last, "that you hide in the bay to escape the fire nation?"

"Okay, that was just freaky," Sokka croaked.

"A fire nation ship is headed this way. The last time one came so close, it was to attack us. Since then we haven't been visited by them, and we have done nothing to incur their wrath." Her head snapped back and she almost glared at Aang. "Why do you bring our enemy to our doorstep?"

The air bender backed up a couple of steps, his hands up. "Really, we didn't mean to... we thought we lost them!"

"Wait a minute," Sokka said skeptically, shading his eyes with his hand. "There's no ship out there anywhere. What are you talking about?" Menai tilted her head and pointed an ear toward the ocean.

"Only a fire nation warship makes _that_ kind of noise. They're slashing through the water right in our direction."

Sokka put a hand to his ear almost mockingly. "Mmkay, don't hear nothing, either." Katara quickly pulled her brother's arm down, giving him a reprimanding look. Turning to Menai, she wore a pleading expression.

"We're sorry to bring trouble this way. Prince Zuko's been following us for a long time now. We were just on our way to the North Pole-"

"Get what supplies you need in town," interrupted Menai quickly, "then travel through the island, around the base of the mountain to the other side and be on your way. You'll have a better chance of escaping that way." Sokka's skeptical expression returned in full force.

"And why would _you_ do that for _us_?"

The woman looked back to Aang. "Because I, as well as you, do not want the Avatar to fall into enemy hands. Especially the Prince's." Aang's eyes widened and he looked dumbfounded.

"It's the arrows. She saw the arrows," Sokka whispered to his sister when he saw she looked amazed as well.

"I sensed," Menai replied simply. "Those who are benders have a stronger presence and this boy has the strongest presence I've ever felt. But go. If you delay any longer, there is nothing I will be able to do." Sokka looked about ready to retort when Aang and Katara grabbed his arms and pulled him up the beach.

With a sorrowful sigh, Menai closed her eyes, spread her arms, and turned back toward the ocean. She artistically waved her hands over her head and smiled when the sound of rippling thunder met her ears. The woman had conjured a storm further out in sea that the approaching ship wouldn't be able to avoid.

Menai then headed back to Minazu slowly, almost royally, with one hand outstretched toward the shallow tide, as if it was guiding her.

--

The three visitors ran all the way to the front gates, which were open. Cautiously, they entered, expecting some kind of interrogation from the two guards posted on either side, but they received none. 

"Friendly place," said Aang quietly. He heard a sudden splashing sound and turned to see Sokka with his foot stuck in the ground. Actually, the boy had stepped into a narrow trench that traveled through the very center of the street all the way to the ocean.

"What is a _ditch_ doing in the middle of the road? That's so stupid!" cried Sokka as he tried to pull his foot out. He wouldn't listen as Katara tried to hush him and continued to make a lot of noise. Soon, a guard from the gate approached, eyeing them suspiciously from under his hat.

"What's going on here?" he demanded. Sokka pointed to the trench. 

"Hello? My foot is stuck. Need some help, here," he said sourly. The guard almost grinned.

"You need help, hm?" He took a couple of quick steps forward and flung one hand up and over his head. Instantly it was like a geyser erupted under Sokka's foot, pushing him several feet into the air above everyone's heads. The boy landed on his backside. 

"Thanks," he muttered. Aang followed the trench with his eyes from the ocean, down the street, and even when it branched off into several trenches to follow all the different roads. 

"What's all that for?" the air bender questioned as he looked back to the guard.

"To help the water benders, but mainly Menai." Before he could be questioned further, he returned to his post.

"We really should be going, guys," Katara spoke up, helping Sokka to his feet.

Minutes later, Menai entered the gates, one hand hovering over the trench. Both guards bowed their heads to her.

"Please, it's urgent," the woman gasped, her hollow gaze darting from one man to the other, "I need to speak to my father immediately." When she stepped over the trench, both guards lifted her up on a large platform of water, a much more gentle ride than Sokka had experienced. The liquid pedestal leveled with the top of the guard wall and Menai hurried along the perimeter until she reached the large guard house, which also doubled as the office of the highest ranking officer in Minazu, the Chief Representative, and her father.

Menai burst through the door, startling the guards inside. "A fire nation warship will be here within the hour!" The Chief Representative, who had been staring out the open window with another guard watching a newly appeared storm out at sea, quickly turned to her.

"Are you sure?" Upon his daughter's nod, he hastened to his desk. "The fire nation hasn't bothered us for years! Why the sudden change now?" The man began frantically searching through drawers as the guards watched him, waiting for orders. Menai slowly approached, checking to see how close the soldiers were to her father. When she reached the desk, she whispered only loud enough for him to hear. "They're chasing the Avatar, who happens to be passing through Minazu right now." The Representative's head snapped up.

"He is? But... why... where?" faltered the man, fumbling for words.

"He's on his way to the North Pole," replied Menai with a growing smile. "Soon we can once and for all stop living in fear of the fire kingdom." Her father rubbed his chin.

"That ship will probably dock and search us for the Avatar. Who knows the damage they'll leave if they can't find him." He suddenly stopped, thinking. "He is leaving Minazu, isn't he?"

"Yes, around the mountain. He'll escape if we can just hold the fire nation off long enough," Menai said quickly, looking back out to sea. "I don't know how long the storm will keep them away." She turned back to the Chief Representative. "I heard Prince Zuko is only after the Avatar, so he wouldn't start another war with this island if-"

"Prince Zuko? That's _Prince Zuko's ship_?" her father practically shouted as he jumped back. All the guards in the room exchanged uncertain glances. A sheepish expression crossed Menai's face.

"Didn't I mention that before?" With a desperate sigh, her father collapsed into his chair, a hand on his forehead. He was silent for awhile, but finally spoke.

"If the Prince docks before the Avatar is away, we must stall him as long as possible. I'm sure he won't adhere to the terms reached by the last fire nation commander, but maybe we can slow him down with that. While they're still at sea, we'll signal them and ask their business, then tell them when they dock that I'll board the ship to talk to the Prince."

"You can't go!" Menai shouted, bringing her fists down unexpectedly hard on the desk. "What will happen if... if they act like fire nation soldiers?"

"They won't kill me, honey, I promise," said her father reassuringly, taking one of her hands in his.

"Sir," a guard called from the window, "the warship is in sight!" The Chief Representative stood, dropping Menai's hand and straightening his robes.

"Send them a message. Ask them their business." His daughter rushed from the room, her green eyes brimming with tears. She had already suffered through the deaths of her mother and younger sister at the hands of the merciless fire nation- she wasn't about to lose her father as well.

--

The warship captain turned to his first lieutenant, lowering the spy glass. "Go get Prince Zuko. We're receiving a signal."

Minutes later, an irritated Zuko stomped onto the deck, his uncle not too far behind.

"I told you no interruptions until we land!" the boy shouted as he pointed out the window to shore.

"The Minazian watchtower asked us why we're approaching," replied the captain quickly. Zuko looked to the city.

"Tell them we're following fire nation fugitives. That's all they need to know." The captain nodded to another man on deck and he crossed the room to the signaling device. With fire from his fists, he relayed the Prince's message in the universal naval code.

A minute later, blinking light shone from the watchtower, now hardly visible in the darkening sky. The fire signaler turned to both the captain and prince. "They say when we dock, we will be boarded by the representative." Zuko's eyes narrowed at that.

"What? They can't make demands like that! If they hinder me, I'll burn their village right d-" His uncle interrupted him by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down, Prince Zuko. It is a great honor to meet with any representative of Minazu. There is a reason they have not been taken or destroyed by the fire nation in the war. This is a formidable city. It would be wise to go by their rules."

Glowering, Zuko consented. "Tell them we agree."

--

Everyone in the watchtower waited with bated breath. Finally a signal came from the nearing warship.

"They'll meet the representative!" one guard cried, relieved. The Chief Representative heaved a sigh of relief then hurried out to change into formal attire.

Not long after, Menai reentered, also dressed formally. She had a thick, white fur dress that left her shoulders exposed. Dark blue material nearly covering her front hung down to her feet, ending in a point. Attached to the back of her dress was a long train of blue. She was also decorated with a thick gold-and-diamond choker that almost covered her whole neck, and long earrings of dark blue stones. Her hair was pulled back much more elegantly, with fashionable knots and twists.

All the soldiers stopped and stared at her.

"My father also wants you to tell the ship to pull back out to sea when it's boarded," Menai said quietly, then turned and hurried from the watchtower.

--

The woman heard the fire nation warship scrape into the dock and took a moment to search for the Avatar's unmistakable presence. Menai found him near the base of the mountain- far closer than she had hoped.

Her head snapped up as the ship's ramp dropped onto the dock, making a splintering sound. Menai scowled. Minazian docks were not built for warships- especially those of the fire nation. Two soldiers descended in full armor, Menai sensing fire bending power in them. Of all the elemental benders, she absolutely hated the aura fire nation men possessed. It felt cruel and truly fiery.

"Are you the representative?" one asked upon reaching the dock. Menai looked straight at him.

"I am."

"Follow us. We'll take you to the prince," he said, beckoning her to walk up the ramp. She waited for the first guard to start ascending, then fell in line behind him, the second soldier bringing up the rear.

They stopped in a bleak corridor far from the entrance ramp. The soldier in front opened a door and motioned for her to enter. "The prince will be here soon."

Menai slowly reached out for the doorway and entered, checking first for any benders in the rom, then on the Avatar's presence. He had gotten a little further but wasn't around the mountain yet.

The woman stopped a few feet inside the room, waiting. Not long after, someone quickly entered the room, noticed her too late, and bumped into her.

"Oh, I'm sorry," an old voice croaked sincerely. The man reached out to make sure she wouldn't fall, then led her to one of two large chairs in the middle of the room. "I am General Iroh, Zuko's uncle. I just wanted to meet the Chief Representative of Minazu, but I suspect you are not him."

"I am his daughter, Menai," she replied, looking up at him with her hollow gaze. The woman instantly became silent as she felt the presence of a strong fire bender approach. Then someone entered the room.

"Why did you want to meet with me?" demanded a hard voice instantly. 

"Ah, Zuko, there you are. This is Menai, the representative of Minazu," his uncle introduced pleasantly, then motioned to the empty chair across from the woman. Before collapsing into the seat in an unrefined way, Zuko shot a fireball into a far alcove and a large fire quickly sprang up. Menai cringed as she felt his fire aura pulse.

"So, why did you board?" the prince asked curtly, leaning forward in his chair. 

"This ship is in violation of the agreement reached by a Commander Zhao saying no more fire nation ships would be in Minazian waters," she replied, staring at him. Zuko, too, didn't feel like Menai was really looking at him. It was more like she was looking through him, past him. It was almost offensive. 

"You made an agreement with Zhao?" hissed the boy.

"Yes, after he failed to capture our island, we would not release his soldiers unless he made that agreement." Zuko had to smirk at that- Zhao being beaten by a bunch of water bending hicks. At least, that's what Minazians were to him. 

"So you're telling me that because of an agreement Zhao made, my hands are tied?" the prince questioned. 

Menai nodded in a dignified manner. She heard the fire roar and snap with renewed fury and felt Zuko's bending power pulse again. The woman could tell he was trying to keep a calm voice.

"I am not under Zhao's command. No paper he signed applies to me. I need to search your little village for wanted fire nation refugees and your contract with Zhao will _not_ stop me." Uncle Iroh hurried over and clutched his nephew's shoulder, about to say something. But Zuko waved his hand to silence the man before he said anything.

Menai's expression grew hard. "Do not lie to me, Prince Zuko. The people you hunt are not from the fire nation. And Zhao's agreement applies to you because it states that no fire nation ships would come to the island. And if you pass our gates, it will be considered an act of war. If what you're hunting remains on our land, then there is nothing you can do about it." At that, the Prince jumped to his feet.

"Do _not_ interfere with the fire nation!"

"Do not underestimate the Minazians," replied Menai in a much calmer voice. Iroh motioned for his nephew to sit again.

"Representative, what if an unarmed group of fire soldiers enters to search?" suggested the general diplomatically.

"No. No fire nation soldiers."

Zuko scowled but kept his power under control this time. He studied Menai for a long time, then finally said, "This is getting us nowhere. I want what I came here for and I am _not_ waiting for it to leave your town or your island."

"So you declare war on Minazu?" the woman demanded with wide eyes. With their strange green color and even stranger hollow gaze, they looked so abnormal it was frightening. For some reason they gave a repulsive feeling to the prince.

"No. I'll be in and out before anyone can stop me. You'll never even fire a shot before I leave," he said haughtily, folding his arms across his chest. This time Menai jumped to her feet.

"Then I challenge you to a Duel for Passage!" she shouted in a tone much fiercer than the two men had heard.

"You what?" questioned Zuko, also standing. Iroh tugged on his nephew's shoulder until he stooped low enough for Iroh to whisper, "Minazians are famous for their Duel of Passage. Two benders fight when they can't settle an argument. Whoever wins gets what he wants."

Zuko eyed Menai as he straightened, then waved his hand to the side. "Forget it. I won't fight a blind woman. Go back to your city." Menai held her chin higher, her fists clenched inside her large, baggy sleeves.

"If you still mean to attack, I will not!"

"I'm not going to attack!" shouted the prince. He took a threatening step forward and Menai felt his powers flare. "I am just going in to get some wanted criminals of my nation. I'm not here to start a war."

"By walking through our city gates, you will instigate war." At that, Zuko snorted. Their discussion was going in circles.

"Fine. I accept your Duel for Passage. If I win, I get to search your puny island and I better not meet _any_ Minazian resistance."

"And if _I_ win," Menai began in the same loud voice, almost cutting off the last of the prince's statement, "you ship will leave our waters immediately." Zuko's eyes blazed at the woman's freakishly hollow gaze, but he reached out his hand when he saw Menai extend hers to mark the deal. The Minazian tried not to wince as she felt searing hot pain shoot up her arm. Zuko was almost trying to burn her hand as they shook.

"I'll meet you up on deck," he growled before stalking out of the room. Iroh remained, watching the woman with sympathy.

"You do not have to do this, Representative. Prince Zuko really has no interest in attacking your city," he said after a moment. Menai's gaze was pointed down toward her hand, which was still hot. She could feel it throbbing.

"I will _not_ allow anyone from the fire nation to set foot in Minazu again," she replied bitterly. She tilted her hand slightly to show Iroh the red hand print burned onto her skin. The general gasped. He began offering apologies, saying Zuko had never acted so disrespectfully to any dignitary before, but Menai shook her head.

"It shall be healed. It won't be the first injury I received from the fire nation," she said, regaining her composure. Iroh looked from her hand to her face.

"Did... Zhao...?"

"If you could please show me the way to the deck, General Iroh," interrupted the woman, letting her large fur sleeve cover her hand again.

--

The Chief Representative burst into the watchtower, breathing heavily. All the surprised guards stared at him in silence for the longest time. 

"Menai-" he gasped, rushing over to the window overlooking the docks. "She locked me in the house. This is the first I could get out. Has the warship been waiting this whole time?" The guards exchanged glances when he asked "Where is it? I don't see it down there."

"Well, sir..." the soldier closest to the Representative spoke up, "Menai came here and told us that you wanted the ship to pull out back to sea when you boarded. We thought she was going with you." The man's hands shot up to his head and he wore a look of shock.

"She's on that warship? By _herself?_ We've got to do something!"

--

A cold wind lashed across the deck of the warship. Menai stood right in the middle, exactly where Iroh had led her. She had discarded her blue train and the material in front, having given it to the old general to take off to a safer place. Only her white fur dress remained. Even so, she still looked quite dignified.

Uncle Iroh stood next to Zuko once the boy had appeared on deck. The uncle fumbled with Menai's extra dressings, trying to keep them from falling onto the ground.

"Are you _sure_ about this, Prince Zuko? She _is_ a Minazian, and it's nighttime. She will be powerful-"

"It's a new moon tonight, uncle. She'll be no stronger now than she was earlier today. No matter who she is," spat the nephew. He jerked off his shirt and dropped it on top of the silky blue train.

Menai stared right at Zuko as he took his place across the deck from her.

"So," drawled the prince, "how does this work? Is it a timed thing or..."

"Most commonly, it's a fight to the death. However, there are Duels that stop when one admits defeat," explained Menai in a much more polite manner than Zuko. The boy dropped into a regular fire bending stance.

"That's good. I really would start a war if I killed you."

The Minazian quickly reached out for the Avatar's presence. He was only halfway around the mountain. What was taking him so long? She would have to stall the fire nation until Aang was completely around the mountain; only with that definite head start would he be out of Zuko's reach. Menai didn't think for a second that the prince would really leave if he lost the Duel.

With a deep breath, Menai raised her arms and assumed a Minazian water bending stance. She felt the ocean waters surrounding the warship and was ready to use them instantly.

"Your move," she announced, closing her eyes. The woman felt Zuko's powers pulse, then felt his attack nearing her just as if she could see it. With a wave of her arm, a water funnel rose from the starboard side, twisted across the deck and past Menai, creating a continuous shield. The fire hit the funnel and turned to hissing steam.

As the fighting continued, Menai let her opponent do most of the attacking. With all the surrounding water- and as long as she was fast enough- the Minazian would always be protected from the fire.

Zuko quickly discovered this and grew frustrated even quicker. As he had been busy figuring out how powerful Menai would be on account of the moon, the most obvious consideration- that they were out at sea- had been completely missed. His opponent always thwarted his attacks, only attacking herself when he began to approach her. She would bring a water funnel up from behind her and have it crash into him, pushing him back.

Finally Zuko had to pause to catch his breath. The Minazian looked as if she was barely breaking a sweat. Zuko looked around the deck at all his fire bending soldiers and quickly began strategizing. He motioned for all of them to follow his lead. Zuko pressed his knuckles together, creating a large flame above them, which all guards copied.

Menai jumped upon feeling so many fire bending auras spike. Quickly, fearfully, the woman wrenched more water from the sea to form a large funnel around her. This time, in her rush, she wasn't as precise with her bending and she sprayed about everyone on deck with water. Menai completely soaked the guards nearest to her, extinguishing their fires.

Zuko rushed forward during her frenzy, being careful to dodge any stray water attacks. Conjuring all his fire power with his last few steps, he shot a wall of fire from his hands fierce enough to disrupt the water circling Menai. For the first time, Zuko saw her eyes betray emotion. Her stare wasn't quite hollow anymore- it was full of fear.

"So, do you give up?" questioned the prince smugly. He took a careful step closer, watching his opponent for any sudden move. "...or do I have to kill you?" At his boast, Menai's expression instantly switched from fear to determination. Her stare was hate-filled.

"That is _exactly_ what Zhao said," growled the woman through gritted teeth, "before he burned my mother and my sister to death!" Menai lunged forward- after listening to the prince, she knew exactly where he was- and grabbed Zuko's neck with one hand. The other hand, cupped with water, was clapped over his nose and mouth. "Then Zhao turned to me. If a Minazian soldier hadn't arrived then, I might've died, too. But I was lucky. Zhao only _blinded_ me." She pushed the water up through Zuko's nose, trying to drown him right there on the deck of the warship. The prince couldn't fight back; he only struggled.

"I will _never_ let fire benders into Minazu. Our city, our people, will never be massacred again!" 

Iroh dropped all the clothing in his arms and rushed forward, slipping halfway across the wet deck. "Please, Representative, enough! You said this wasn't to be a fight to the death! You have won!"

Menai felt Zuko's struggles grow weaker and a strangely satisfied feeling arose in her. That new feeling made her stop attacking immediately. She gasped and drew back; Zuko dropped onto the deck. He wasn't breathing. Several soldiers ran over to take the prince back into the ship, but Iroh signaled from them to stay back.

"Please," he said to a once again fearful-looking Menai, "you can save him- you may be the only one on the ship who can. I'm sure your people wouldn't want the prince of the fire nation to die at your hands."

Slowly the water bender neared Zuko. She nearly stepped on him since his presence was so faint anymore. She knelt next to him and waved a hand over his chest, feeling for the water she had forced into his lungs. Once Menai had found it, she bean to pull it gently as she had been taught. The city healers had told her to perform this bending slowly, for so much water rushing unnaturally upward could be harmful.

Finally, a long string of water rose from Zuko's mouth and a moment later he rolled onto his side, coughing fiercely. When the prince's fit subsided, Iroh allowed the guards to take him back into the ship.

Iroh helped the water bender to her feet. "Thank you, Representative."

"From an opponent to a savior instantly," she mumbled, and that was all she could say. She was too ashamed to say anything else. Menai had never tried to kill anyone with her powers before. It was an act she equated solely with the fire nation... and now she had tried to do the same. "I have shamed the prestige of the Minazians," the woman said at last, bowing her head.

"You have shown honor through your mercy," replied Iroh. He gestured for a guard to bring Menai's blue robes. "You represent your people well. And I'm sorry I couldn't keep your things dry. They look expensive." The woman reached out and let the soldier drape the material across one arm.

"I hope this means you will leave Minazu alone. We are not holding those you seek." 

"I believe you, Representative," Iroh said with a polite bow. "And according with the agreement of the Duel-" The old general was interrupted as the warship gave a sudden lurch. The fire soldier caught Menai before she fell, while Iroh landed on his back.

"What was that?" the man exclaimed as he tried to get to his feet. For a moment he resembled an upside-down, struggling turtle.

Several soldiers were already on the port side and peering to the waters below. "Minazian boats. Water benders did that."

In six boats were Minazian guards. Even though the fire nation warship dwarfed them, they had enough power to overturn the steel mammoth. In one of the center boats was the Chief Representative. He cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "Let my daughter go! You have no reason to hold her here!"

Iroh waddled over to the edge and peered over the side of the ship. He could immediately distinguish Menai's father by his robes.

"Your daughter is fine!" the old general called back. "She has been negotiating... and fighting with us! She's not a prisoner, so stop hitting us!" The fire soldier led Menai over to Iroh.

"I hope," she began upon sensing the uncle's presence, "you were saying earlier that you are leaving."

"Zuko won't be too happy. But then again, the boy needs to learn that he can't get his way about everything."

"He won't return now that I've threatened his life, will he?" questioned Menai with a genuinely worried expression. Iroh gave a dismissive wave of his hand, forgetting the woman couldn't see it. She did, however, hear him scoff.

"You _saved_ his life. That is an act of great honor to the fire nation- and it means Zuko is now in your debt. He will never forget it, either. You, Representative, your people, and your city are all safe. At least, safe from our ship." Menai looked immensely relieved at that. 

"If she is not a prisoner," the Chief Representative shouted from below, "then why has she not come down yet?"

"Come down? Does he expect you to jump?" Iroh questioned with one eyebrow raised. Menai smiled, telling him it was a water bending thing. She held up her soaked material and waved her hand around it. A moment later, countless beads of water jumped from the fabric and seemed suspended in the air for a second before raining down on the slick deck. The woman attacked the long, dark blue material to the front of her dress, but the train she draped over Iroh's shoulders. With the help of a fire soldier, she stepped onto the ledge.

"You are right, general," Menai said, though not looking at him, "it _is_ expensive."

Minazian benders sent up a thick pillar of water which Menai stepped onto. She was brought gently down and into her father's boat, where s he instantly heard about how worried he had been for the last few hours.

As the boats returned to the island and the warship to open sea, Menai searched once more for the Avatar's presence. She smiled. He had finally made it to the other side of the mountain.

--  
The End.

How long did it take everyone to figure out Menai was blind? Before or after Zuko said it? Just curious.


End file.
